


would you follow

by boldlygoingnowherefast



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Dancing, First Kiss, Fluff, Formalwear, M/M, Season 5 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 21:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boldlygoingnowherefast/pseuds/boldlygoingnowherefast
Summary: Julian has been trying to decide how to tell Garak how he feels when the perfect opportunity presents itself. What better place for a date than a fancy party with dancing and champagne?





	would you follow

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure fluff with a side of more fluff.

After months of pining and biding his time, of long lunches that left Julian both warm and suffering from the pain of an unrequited crush, he was ready to finally do something about it. Being replaced with a Changeling for a month without anyone realizing and after nearly dying in a Dominion prison camp, Julian realized that their luck could run out at any moment.

There was no use delaying any longer.

Julian spent a week trying to figure out the best way to let Garak know how he felt. Should he use a holodeck program? A book? Julian discarded every option until an opportunity literally fell in his lap.

“What is this?” Julian asked, picking up the small card Jadzia had flicked at him.

“Read it,” Jadzia responded with a grin on her face.

It was a beautiful, printed invitation to a party in Quark’s, complete with fancy drinks and formalwear and dancing.

“What’s the occasion?” Julian asked.

Jadzia sat in the empty seat across from Julian in the Replimat. “I thought we could all use some fun after the terrible time we’ve had these past few weeks.”

Julian couldn’t agree more. “Say, Jadzia,” he began, running a finger over the cardstock. How much had she paid for these invitations, anyway? “Can we bring a date to this party?”

Jadzia raised her eyebrows. “Who’s the lucky girl?”

Julian shook his head. “You’ll find out only if they accept my invitation.”

Jadzia didn’t comment on the choice of gender-neutral language, but her smile widened. “Of course you can bring a date. It’s a _party_ after all.”

Julian was waiting for Garak to join him at lunch, and when Jadzia left to continue handing out invitations, a knot of anxiety settled in Julian’s gut. This was his chance, and there was no way he was going to chicken out on this. It was too perfect.

Garak was wearing one of his more flattering outfits—the one with two brown swatches down the front, tailored perfectly, of course. He sat down across from Julian with a smile.

“How are you today, Doctor?”

“Marvelous. How about yourself?”

“I just finished a large commission for a picky Bolian who paid me handsomely. I’m quite well.”

They ordered their food when the waiter came by, and Julian steeled himself. “I was actually meaning to ask you something, Garak.”

Garak raised a brow ridge. “Indeed?”

Julian scratched the back of his neck and wondered at his nerves. He never got like this with any of the women he was interested in. He was afraid of the depth of his feelings for the aging spy across from him. “Jadzia’s having a party at Quark’s next week, and I wanted to know if you’d be interested in going with me.” The words were quick and flat, and Julian cursed his jittery anxiety.

“Couldn’t find a date, so you decided to ask the lonely tailor?”

Julian shook his head. “No, Garak. I want _you_ to be my date.”

Garak stared at him with a nearly blank expression for a few long moments, and then a smile curled on his mouth. “Why Doctor, I would love to be your date for the evening.”

Julian couldn’t resist his own smile, and he felt something warm and bubbly fill his chest. Garak said _yes._

“What does one wear to such a party?” Garak asked.

“It’s formal attire.”

Garak gave him an appraising look. “I’ll make sure to wear something nice.”

Julian didn’t tell Garak that he thought everything looked nice on him.

 

Every free moment Julian had over the next week he spent thinking about the party. He thought about what Garak would wear. He thought about dancing with Garak. He thought about _kissing_ him. Julian tried not to let his mind wander when he was on shift, but it was difficult. Julian was going on a date with a former Cardassian spy, and he was more excited for a date than he had been in a long time.

Julian started planning his outfit immediately. Garak was no doubt going to show up in something tasteful and elegant, and Julian was not known for his fashion sense. Maybe he would ask Jadzia for advice.

After four days of indecision and a little help from Jadzia and Miles (neither of whom he told about Garak), Julian finally decided on a cream colored shirt with a slight v neck, clean black trousers, and a black jacket with a nice sheen on the lapels. The trousers accentuated his long legs, and the cut of the jacket made his waist look thin and his shoulders broader than they were. Staring at himself in the mirror, Julian liked what he saw.

His hair had grown longer than he usually allowed it to grow, and instead of cutting it he decided to brush it gently sideways off his forehead. The way it curled slightly behind his ears gave him a rakish look that he thought suited him well. Maybe he’d let his hair grow this long more often.

A half hour until the party. Julian could feel anxiety knotting his stomach and making his heart pound a wild pattern in his chest. Not even his genetically enhanced intellect could predict how this night would turn out, and it was enough to make him want to pace his quarters.

Julian dabbed a small amount of cologne on his wrists and thought about moving close to Garak, close enough for Garak to smell his cologne and for Julian to smell the fabric cleaner that Garak preferred over the sonic alternatives. However nervous Julian was, it was worth it.  

At ten minutes until 2000 hours, Julian left his quarters and headed towards Garak’s. Julian had told Garak that he would pick him up so they could walk to the party together. Garak had agreed with a twinkle in his bright blue eyes.

Julian took one last deep breath outside Garak’s closed door and pressed the buzzer.

“Please come in!”

The door slid open and revealed the dimmed light of Garak’s quarters. Julian stepped through into the empty front room.

“I’ll be out in a second, Doctor,” came Garak’s voice from the bedroom.

After the incident with the malfunctioning wire in Garak’s brain, Julian had put in a request for Garak to switch to quarters that had a separate environmental control system and allowed for a temperature increase to accommodate his different biology. Garak had nearly refused in his pride, but Julian had convinced him that there was no need to be uncomfortable for twenty-six hours every day; not when he could easily have quarters adjusted to his needs.

Julian tugged on the bottom of his jacket and tried not to fidget while he waited for Garak to finish getting ready. He was feeling suddenly self-conscious, despite knowing that he looked good. What would Garak think? The man was the worst fashion critic Julian had ever met. Julian knew because sometimes they would sit in Quark’s together and discuss the other patrons under their breath.  

His thoughts screeched to a halt when Garak stepped out from his bedroom wearing the sleekest number Julian had ever seen him wearing. The top was a rich purple, cut wide around his shoulders and pulled cleanly into his waist. The sleeves were cuffed with a shiny material that also shone from the collar and brought attention to the column of his throat. The pants were black and fit over a pair of sleek black boots.

Julian blinked and realized that Garak was also appraising him. “My, my, Doctor, that color suits you well.” He stepped closer to Julian and gave him an approving smile.

“The same for you. I can’t say I’ve ever seen you in purple.”

“That’s because purple is saved for special occasions on Cardassia. Occasions such as a formal party.” His grin turned smug. “Or a first date.”

Julian felt his face heat at the expression that Garak was directing at him and he shifted on his feet. If he had thought there was any question of Garak knowing what this evening was about, it was gone now. “Jadzia helped me pick this out. She has better taste than I do.”

Garak slid his hand down one of Julian’s shiny lapels. “But you are the one pulling it off, and I do say you pull it off quite well.”

Julian resisted making a corny joke about pulling off clothing and instead said, “We should get going or the line for drinks will be dreadful.”

Garak’s hand slipped gently off of Julian’s shoulder. “Lead the way.”

When they stepped off the turbolift and onto the promenade, Garak linked his arm through the crook of Julian’s elbow, and Julian smiled at him before facing the milling crowds of people already headed towards Quark’s in their evening best. Julian figured that the party would spill out into the promenade by the end of the night, especially if it had the turnout of one of Jadzia’s other parties.

Quark’s had turned from a somewhat seedy bar to a tasteful party venue overnight. Lights were strung on the railings, candles adorned every table, and the bar was hung with dark fabric to add a bit of class. There was even a live string quartet tuning by the dance floor. Julian was admiring the parquet floor that was set up where the dabo tables usually were when Garak placed a hand on the small of Julian’s back and leaned in close to speak into his ear.

“What would you like to drink?”

Julian resisted a shiver at the warm breath on the shell of his ear. “Champagne would be lovely.”

“I’ll be right back.” Garak’s hand slid off of Julian’s back, and he slipped through the crowd towards the bar.

Julian spotted Jadzia and Worf by the staircase, and he made his way towards them, making sure to keep an eye on the bar for when Garak returned.

“Julian!” Jadzia cried with a sparkling grin. “I’m so glad you decided to come!” Her dress was a lovely midnight blue gown that hugged her frame and showed off her spots. Usually, when Julian saw her dressed up and looking as gorgeous as she did now, he lingered on what could have been. Julian didn’t feel one pang of regret looking at her now.

“I wouldn’t miss a Jadzia party. No way.”

She had somehow talked Worf out of wearing his Starfleet uniform, and the Klingon had put on something black that covered him to his chin. It wasn’t flashy, but it was better than a Starfleet uniform, at least.

Jadzia was looking at him strangely, and Julian remembered what he had told her about his date. He was opening his mouth to explain when Garak slid in beside him and offered him a bubbling glass of champagne.

Julian accepted it. “Thank you, Garak.”

“You are quite welcome, my dear.” Garak slid his free hand around Julian’s waste, and Julian watched as Jadzia connected the dots.

Jadzia’s smile was threatening to overtake her face, and Julian resisted dragging Garak away to some safer corner of the party. He took a sip of the champagne instead and was thrilled to taste real alcohol buzzing on his tongue.

“Garak, I’m so glad you could make it!” Jadzia said. “I was worried my invitation didn’t get to you, but it seems to me you didn’t need one after all.”

“It is always nice to be included,” Garak responded. He was also drinking champagne, and he sipped it elegantly. “Everything looks lovely, including you. What a lovely dress you’re wearing!”

Jadzia accepted his compliment with grace. “Thank you, Garak. Quark is quite the party planner. I gave him the theme, and this was what he came up with! He has a real talent. And the dress is actually from my aunt. She gave it to me years ago, and I just pulled it out of storage.”

After a few more moments of conversation where satisfaction practically poured off of Jadzia, Garak and Julian left the couple to their quiet conversation by the staircase. The strings began a lively tune, and Julian couldn’t help smiling. Live music was rare on the space station, and Julian had always had an appreciation for musicians. Julian found them a table near the dance floor and settled into one of the chairs.

Instead of sitting across from him where the chair was already located, Garak picked up the metal chair and moved it closer to Julian. When he sat down, he leaned in close. “I would not be able to hear you speak from across the table.”

“Good thinking,” Julian responded. Despite all of the people around them, the lighting and the music made for an intimate setting. Garak was so close, and the lighting was softening his features and making his hair glow softly. Julian longed to reach out and touch. He could already feel the alcohol warming his face and easing the tension from his frame.

Julian leaned forward and set his chin in his hand. “So, Garak, were you expecting this? Nothing takes you by surprise easily.”

“Expecting what, my dear?”

So easily he had dropped the “doctor” and gone straight to an endearment. It felt natural coming out of Garak’s mouth.

“Expecting me to ask you on a date, of course.”

Garak’s expression told Julian that what he was about to say was the truth. “At my age, I have come to accept my loneliness. The thought of a brave, good soul like you having real interest in me is…” he paused and tilted his head. “It is not something I expected, no.”

“What did you think I was doing when I was flirting with you, then?”

Garak shook his head. “That’s all I thought it was. Harmless flirting.”

“You’re usually so perceptive, Garak. How did you miss this?”

Garak grasped the wrist of the hand that Julian was resting on the table. His fingers were gentle on Julian’s skin. “It hurt much less to assume you felt nothing more than friendship for me than to hope for something else. This is more than I could have ever hoped for.”

Julian turned his wrist and brushed his fingers against Garak’s sleeve. The fabric was silky and soft. “You mean a lot to me. Don’t ever forget that, okay?”

Garak’s gaze was solemn and piercing, and Julian held it.

The quartet shifted into something slow, with honeyed phrases and soaring melodies. “Garak, will you dance with me?”

Garak seemed surprised by the quick shift in Julian’s attention, but he recovered quickly. “I’m afraid I am rather rusty.”

“I’m not a great dancer either, Garak. This isn’t a contest.”

Garak acquiesced with a nod of his head. “Only because you look so good in that shirt.”

Julian smiled and tugged Garak up with a hand on his wrist. They made their way to the dance floor where a handful of other couples were already turning gently to the music. Julian grasped Garak’s waist and pulled him in. Garak’s hand settled on Julian’s shoulder blade and he grasped Julian’s other hand in his.

“Are you leading, my dear?”

“Didn’t you say you were rusty? I’ll lead for this dance, and then we can switch.”

With a gentle pull on Garak’s waist, Julian started them easily into the pattern of a slow ballroom step. Julian wasn’t the most coordinated of dancers, but the tempo was slow, and Garak was a trusting dance partner. They turned in a slow arc, and Julian reveled in their proximity. Garak smelled floral, and there was something else, too. If it weren’t for Julian’s enhanced senses, he probably wouldn’t be able to smell what he realized was probably Garak’s natural scent. It was cool and clean. Julian longed to bury his nose in the crook of Garak’s neck.

Over Garak’s shoulder, Julian could see Sisko and Kasidy swaying together. Kasidy had her head on Sisko’s chest, and Sisko looked happier than Julian had seen him in a long time. There was a similar look of happiness and contentment on many of the other faces around him, and Julian realized the magnitude of what Jadzia had done for everyone. They all needed this.

Julian stepped on Garak’s foot.

“Oh, I am so sorry, Garak.”

Garak smiled fondly at him. “That’s what happens when your mind wanders.”

Julian shifted his focus entirely to Garak. “Yes, that’s my fault. I was just noticing how happy everyone looks.”

“A party will do that.”

Julian gave Garak a soft look. “The party is only part of it.”

Garak’s face grew somber, and Julian wondered if he had somehow said the wrong thing.

“Julian, I do hope you know what you’re getting into.”

Julian frowned. “We’ve been friends for four years, Garak. If I haven’t left you by now, don’t you think it’s time to stop warning me away?”

“Being friends is one thing. _This_ is another thing entirely.”

“I can make my own decisions, thank you,” Julian replied.

“Your track record shows that your decision-making skills aren’t quite what they could be.”

“You are so stubborn,” Julian groaned. 

“It is one of my defining qualities,” Garak responded, and Julian decided he had had enough of this conversation. The song was pulling to a close, and the one that was starting was a bit lively for the style of dancing Julian preferred. He tugged Garak off the dance floor and towards a quiet section under the stairs. They were alone, but for two bickering Ferengi huddled in the far corner. Julian paid them no mind. 

Garak looked like he was going to say something, and Julian pressed forward and kissed him. Kissing a Cardassian wasn’t quite the same as kissing a human or a Bajoran, Julian realized. For one, Cardassians had a cooler resting temperature, and their skin wasn’t as soft.

Garak’s hands slid around Julian’s waist and pulled him closer. A soft sound escaped Julian’s throat when Garak’s mouth parted, and the kiss deepened. The ridges on the tip of Garak’s nose were brushing Julian’s cheek, a reminder of who he was kissing. It sent a small thrill through him, a thrill that grew from a flickering spark to a flame as Garak’s tongue slid against his own.

It was the first time kissing someone that Julian recognized that he was way out of his depth and happy for it.

Julian was the one to finally pull back, and he was pleased to see that they were both out of breath. Garak’s gaze was dark. 

“I must say, Doctor, I was not expecting that.”

 Their noses brushed, and Julian’s eyelids fluttered. “I may have initiated it, but it was unexpected, regardless.”

Garak kissed him--a soft, chaste press of lips at the corner of Julian’s mouth. “I am sure there is much more _unexpected_ to discover, my dear.”

Julian slid his thumb along the ridged edge of Garak’s chin. “I’m counting on it.”

They eventually made it back out into the party. They spoke with Miles and Keiko, and Miles eyed the two of them together but simply offered them a smile and a wave as they moved off to speak with Rom and Leeta. Quark came around with more champagne, dressed in the snazziest suit Julian had ever seen. Julian got happily buzzed and tugged Garak back onto the dance floor for a waltz that had both of them laughing by the end. Late into the evening, Jadzia pulled Julian into a tipsy hug and gave them a slightly teary blessing that had Julian blushing and Garak smirking like a cat.

At 0200 hours, the party finally wound down enough that Julian didn’t feel bad stealing Garak away. On their way out, they passed Odo and Kira who were having a quiet conversation just outside Quark's. Odo nodded at the two of them and Kira gave them a small smile.

They strolled slowly back to Garak’s quarters, their shoulders brushing.

“I have to say, that is one of the best parties I’ve been to in a long time,” Garak said. His voice was soft and warm.

“You should come and spend time with my friends more often. They’re beginning to like you, you know.”

Garak shook his head. “I think that has more to do with you than it does with me, my dear.”

“Nonsense.” He was going to argue his point further, but they had reached Garak’s quarters.

“I want to thank you for a lovely evening. When you have lived in discomfort for as long as I have, you sometimes forget what it feels like to enjoy yourself.”

Julian reached up and brushed the side of Garak’s face with gentle fingers. This new freedom to touch was intoxicating. “If I can somehow be a part of making you happy, Garak, I will.”

Garak rested his hand on Julian's wrist. “You have already made me very happy, my dear.”

The kiss that followed was sweet, and it promised many more to come.

When they finally parted for the night, Julian thought about the fear and excitement he had felt when Garak had sat across from him in the Replimat that first day. He thought about lies and deceptions and the truth. There were dark days to come, with the threat of the Dominion growing closer each day, and uncertainty and fear that came with it, but Julian felt a little better knowing that there was one less loose end hanging in the wind.

Julian curled up in his bed and thought of nothing but the warm press of Garak’s hand against his own and the bright look in his eyes as they turned on the dance floor.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the most tooth-rotting thing I have written in a long time. 
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](http://sareks.tumblr.com)


End file.
